


Stand In The Rain

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little 2x3x2 One Shot that involes standing in the rain hense the title. If you are an Otaku of my 2x3x2 work then you will enjoy this little ficcy, I will get more 2x3x2 as I get back from my Beta. Any voulnters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand In The Rain

It seems I can never stop doing 2x3x2 fics…not that this a bad thing…well I don't think so. At any rate this is another 2x3x2 One Shot, I think I have 2 others but with over 100 fics I forget exact numbers like that. There are currently at least 10 other fics that are purely 2x3x2 or at least have it in there, keke. If you like 2x3x2 then you will like me, for fan art make sure you check out the Aishi-Cc link in my bio. If you join IMVU I will be more then happy to turn your fave fan arts into shirts, posters, and anything else free of charge. Enjoy the rain.

**WarNinGs** : Light Shounen-Ai, 2x3x2 Pairing, One Shot, Deep.

Betaed as always by the 2x3x2 adoring Sylvania.

" _Every time_  
 _The rain comes down,_  
 _Close my eyes and listen._  
 _I can hear the lonesome sound_  
 _Of the sky as it cries_."

The opening to Enya's 'It's In The Rain', I love this song and it is on YouTube if you wish to listen to it while you read this. I find it fitting for the mood of this ficcy, pretty song.

**Listen To The Rain**

Duo walked along the road that passed the driveway of the mansion they were staying at while on Earth, he felt like taking a walk. Walking had always cleared his head before and he saw no reason why it would not now. Life was still life after all but it felt rather empty that day, life should be easier now that they did not have to fight alone anymore, but was it? It was nice having the Perventors to back them up and all but why did it seem war was still the most important thing in his life half the time? Zechs and Noin had finally been married that spring, seeing as it was AC199 now and they had all met in AC195 finally seemed to fit. Quatre and his remaining, too many, sisters had figured out how to run things so the blonde's work with the Perventors and the Sanq would not be interrupted by work, there were almost thirty of them. Wufei and Sally had come to agreement about their working and personal relationships, Sally had won that one. Heero was still being Heero, he was working on Sanq security, MS upgrades, and anything else asked of him, some people hated being idle. Trowa was still living two lives so he was only around half the time, which sucked in Duo's opinion. His life had not changed much either, he helped out when needed but otherwise he was on his own. Sighing softly, violet eyes turned heavenward, the Earth sky was nicer than any he had seen in space, it just felt so real. Duo smiled at that thought since this sky was in fact real, everything in space was just a copy of this place, even the wars. Hands slipping in his dark jean pockets the normally chipper pilot from L2 sighed again, he hated days like these. Clouds were suppose to depress people and Duo was starting to agree with that theory, in space the only clouds were white not grays, like tombstones.

Shivering the braided pilot stopped walking and leaned against a tree, his mind was not clearing like he wanted it to, stupid mind. Rubbing his arms he looked back up, blinking as lighting tore across the sky, lighting was still pretty new to him. L2 had been a dry place, here water fell from the sky often, more so in spring, which was not over just yet. Stepping away from the trunk wide eyes watched lightning burn the very sky as it lashed out at the Earth and he smiled. Earth and the Sky always seemed to fight each other because they were so far form each other. Two of the six Gundam pilots were from Earth and Heero and Zechs had the same deadly force to their fighting as storms did, relentless. Trowa was as calm as they came but give him a reason and he raged, never needing to strike the same place twice. It amazed him where his mind would wander just looking at something as normal as a late spring storm got him thinking about his absent friends. Duo was Duo for a reason and he hated being alone and right now in this nice neighborhood he was all alone, most people hid from the rain. Walking out from cover he watched the first drops fall softly to Earth and he laughed, tilting his head back. Head turned when he heard a familiar amused chuckle to his right, "Trowa?!" Wide eyes stared at the taller pilot as he walked up to him, his long, tan duster flaring with his steps, "I was just thinking of you!"

"Oh?" Trowa teased tilting his head at him before shaking it amused, "When will you all learn gray skies mean rain here?"

"I just came out for a little walk, I wasn't thinking about the weather. So are you back or just checking in 'cause you're in the neighborhood?" Duo was hoping he was here to stay, he hated the idea of Trowa just leaving again, he hated goodbyes and he always would.

"Stay, I should have called but why bother? Now why the walk, Wufei being moody again?" Trowa frowned slightly in thought, Wufei and Duo did seem to butt heads quite a lot, it took all kinds really.

"Not really it's just…life you know? Last month was all busy with a wedding, engagement, and Cat's B-day, not much time to think in April." Duo smiled it had been a great month with all the parties and cake, he loved cake and who didn't?, but it had gotten him thinking about his own future.

Trowa nodded, "Kathy agrees with you on that, is it helping any?"

"A little," Duo shivered a little as the rain came down just a bit harder, he was not used to dealing with rain; it was kinda cold. Bright eyes blinked when he felt warmth around his shoulders and he snatched Trowa's duster as he turned his head, "Trowa?"

"Take it Duo, I did grow up here, besides we can't have you getting sick so soon after I get back." Trowa smiled at his friend, slipping his hands into pale jean pockets. He looking up, closing his eyes, it had been a while since he had gotten soaked by choice.

Duo watched him for a moment, he had seen Trowa wet before, it was normally his fault, but rain just looked different. It moved like tears across his skin and he wondered if Trowa even remembered what tears felt like, tears held warmth that rain did not. Closing his own eyes he pulled the duster closer, it was warm and smelled of it's owner who had never pushed him away. "Well yeah but if you get sick Cat will be mad…he's kinda scary when he's mad."

Trowa chuckled at that, "Yes well we all are, don't worry about it so much Duo, we Earth-born don't get sick from standing in the rain, promise."

Duo smiled, if Trowa promised the Earth was flat he would believe him, there was just something so honest about his voice. "You would know, so how has life been treating you since last we met?" Small talk was good when walking, besides, he wanted to know how his friend was, the fact he would share meant a lot.

"Not bad really, Kathy claims she'll gain ten pounds from all the cake. Hilde mentioned you were thinking about dying your hair?" Trowa frowned at him, "Why? It looks nice the way it is."

Duo hid a smile behind his borrowed collar, "Thanks. OK the hair thing was all just a thought. See, a few Anime brunets have purple bangs, usually a light shade, and I was wondering if I could pull it off. Hilde suggested dark purple highlights and Quatre just shook his head at me…what do you think?"

Trowa was quite for a moment, "I think Hilde may have a good idea but it's your hair." Green eyes noted Duo watching him, he did that a lot, he was a former street rat and old habits die hard. "And just what does Wufei think about all of this? I'm sure he's thrilled."

The braided pilot laughed, "You could say that. You know I just had a thought…um…can I dye your hair?" Duo bit his lip when Trowa blinked down at him, "I trust you to do mine."

"That's sweet Duo but what color are you thinking? I am sure Wufei would not be pleased if we both went purple." Trowa smirked, Wufei was great and all but the littlest things set him off, like Duo in general.

"Hm…I don't know it might look good on you too, but I was thinking something a bit less Hilde and Noin for you Cy." Duo smiled when Trowa shook his head amused, "Cat may not like the idea but I think auburn would look great on you, and you have the eyes for it."

"Auburn huh? I think Kathy would like that actually, sure why not." Trowa agreed with a shrug, his hunter green shirt clinging to him, "I trust you too."

Duo blushed a little at that, Trowa may not care about his hair really but he did not trust easy, it was not his way. "Glad to hear it…you know, it might be fun to dye Cat's white, just to give him a taste of his future..."

Trowa chuckled but shook his head, "It might be but don't, Cat would flip and then I would have to get all mad at you."

"Ah…well that is not fun for anyone, how about just a wig? I acquired this really cute one and that way you won't have to pretend you're mad at me." Duo smiled at the idea of Quatre freaking out before someone just pulling the wig off, the blonde needed to relax more.

"I like pretending Duo, I'm good at it, thought he would likely be really mad at the both of us." Trowa crossed his arms, frowning slightly in thought, "I assume he has been working too hard while I was gone…again?"

"Yep, so is that a yes?" Trowa held two jobs same as Quatre did but for some reason the blonde did not understand the word 'break', he never got it either. Duo enjoyed goofing off more then the others did but he had never been trained like the others had, Mercenary, Assassin, Scholar, Heir, not him, he had been trained for nothing.

"Yes Duo you are free to pick on Quatre just a little, he needs to take a break, he has all those sisters they might as well be useful." Trowa did not understand having so many children, who needed that many?

Duo shook his head, Trowa was a very protective young man and he did not care much for Quatre's siblings, not that he did either. The Blooms were as protective of each other as if they had actually grown up together, the Winners did not seem to have that protective streak except for Quatre. "Yeah well Cat, to me he was only close to Iria and now she is gone, rich families tend not be as tight as us lowly types. All the family I've ever had has been adopted and most of it is gone too, sometimes it makes it hard to get close again."

"Some of them blame them for the deaths of their father and sister, just like Kathy it is easier to just blame everything on Quatre instead of sharing the blame." Trowa rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Not to mention they do not approve of his piloting nor all of us, at least Kathy has met all of you."

Duo placed a hand on a wet shoulder, "Your sister is cool, she hates the fighting but knows without you…we are a team and we gotta stick together. Aren't you cold? You gotta be, you're soaked."

"I'm fine Duo, you Space-born worry too much about being cold," Trowa shook his head at him, "Hopeless."

"Ah but you like hopeless," Duo cooed, taking his arm, "I don't like being cold and wet so come on let's go home!" Tugging on his friend's arm he smiled when Trowa laughed and started walking, hugging a dripping half bare arm, the braided youth rested his cheek on chilly green. "Walks are so much better with an attack kitty, what do you think, attack kitty?"

Trowa chuckled at his longhaired friend, it was hard not to find him amusing, "I think the walking cat toy should just walk and look pretty."

"Can do," Duo smiled up at his teasing friend before replacing his cheek to his shoulder, it was good to have his friend back with him.

**Listen To The Rain**

At the moment this is just a One Shot but if I am inspired I will do a companion fic to it, but I make no promises. If you like 2x3x2 then see you read some of my other fics, and a few more 2x3x2 One Shots. Enjoy life now.


End file.
